Lecture Over
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: There was a low laughter coming from somewhere near. He turned and glanced over to Kate. Raising an eyebrow he did not like this scene. AU KIBBS with Tony, Abby and Tim. Sorry about having to had to reuploading this one.


**I recently saw a picture that I had not seen before and it inspired this little story. **

**Go to my Profile page to get the link to the picture.**

**Enjoy!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Lecture Over**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**It wasn't as if he did not like doing these things. It did not happen that often. But once in a while it did. Doing lectures on various schools. He was not much of a people man and the attention even bothered him some. He gladly let the others take charge here. What made this lecture different was that the principal was sitting between him and Kate on the stage. From the moment they had arrived to the school it had become obvious the man had taken quite an interest in Kate. It bothered him. He was secretly pleased when he had realized it bothered Tony too. He had become a secret ally in protecting Kate. However no one was fast enough to react when the principal had seated himself next to Kate. There was a low laughter coming from somewhere near. He turned and glanced over to Kate. Raising an eyebrow he did not like this scene. The principal was leaning closer to her and she was laughing softly to something he said. He did not like that at all. He returned his gaze to the front when Abby said his name in a whisper. He turned to her and she rolled her eyes. That made him smile a bit. Abby did not like that man either. He glanced back to Kate and the man was still leaning over to her. It took all of his strength not to drag him by the collar and throw him of the stage. Still, Kate did not seem to mind and that bothered him even more. They had been sitting there too long. Applauds broke his thought's and as everyone stood Gibbs did the same. He forced a smile to the students and bowed slightly as in thanks. As they all made their way of the stage the principal put a hand on Kate's lower back and that was the last straw. Once they were off the stage Gibbs stepped up and gently took Kate's elbow. **

"**Come with me will you Kate."**

**It was not a request she understood so she followed smiling politely back to the others.**

**The principal looked lost but soon made his way from the others.**

"**Gee, that took him long enough." Tony exclaimed. "I thought Kate would never get away from that slobbering man."**

**Abby laughed and elbowed Tony slightly. "Kate can take care of herself."**

**Tim watched Gibbs and Kate as they headed further down the hall.**

**Soon the three of them were surrounding by students bombarding them with questions. Tony started to flirt a little with one of the women as Abby and Tim simply shook their heads.**

**As Gibbs and Kate walked down the hallway a young woman hurried up next to them. "Special Agent Gibbs?"**

**He sighed as he stopped and turned. "Yes." To his surprise she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You are hot. Call me."**

**He drew back stunned as the woman slipped a note in his hand and winked to him. Within seconds she was gone. He looked over at Kate still with his hand on her arm. She was grinning at him.**

"**Come on Kate." He turned again throwing the piece of paper in the bin he saw on the way.**

**Opening the door to the school yard he whisked her through it and soon they were alone.**

"**Thanks. I don't know how much more polite I could have been to the man." She took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time in over two hours.**

**Gibbs was not sure he believed her. "Oh, you seemed to enjoy the attention."**

"**A girl usually always enjoys attention from men. However there are always exceptions." She rounded to face him. **

**Gibbs did not answer. "Yeah, well. Idiot." It was so low he hoped Kate wouldn't have heard it.**

**Kate frowned. "Gibbs?" She took a step closer. "Were you jealous?"**

**He blinked. Damn. "I… just thought, well….."**

**She had expected him to say she was wrong and when he didn't it had quite shocked her. "Oh god, you were. Why?"**

**He ran a few fingers through his hair. How was he going to get out of this one? Did he want to get out of it? "You're the Profiler. You tell me."**

**Was he really doing this? "It's not that hard. I would say you have feelings for me."**

**He shrugged. His brain was screaming to halt this right now. His heart was yelling him to go for it. The heart won. "As usual, you are right."**

**Stunned, she was stunned. 'Keep breathing Kate.' She told herself. "Oh."**

"**Yeah." He looked away then. He felt stupid. She wouldn't want him. Heck, except for the principal he had seen the looks both she and Abby had been given by those young students. Kate and Abby had had fun with that. Playing some game of which ones they would choose if they wanted. They were young men and he was not.**

**When he kept looking away from her Kate knew she had to do something. Something to show him he was not alone in having these feelings.**

**It was then he felt the touch of her cool hand under his chin guiding him back to look at her again. Once he did he felt her soft lips on his. He responded right away both delighted and worried at the same time.**

**She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue in to meet hers. Together they danced in each other's moth.**

**Gibbs wrapped his arms around Kate to draw her closer and she leaned in perfectly into his embrace. Feeling other parts of him starting to wake Gibbs soon reluctantly withdrew.**

**Kate stepped back and gazed at him. **

"**I had no idea." He said in a low voice. "I thought you'd be more interested in anyone of those young men you and Abby kept inspecting with your eyes." **

**Kate laughed. "No, No, I've only been interesting in inspecting a certain silver haired guy and him I've wanted to inspect closely for quite some time now." **

**He shivered slightly at her words. **

"**What about that woman? Who gave you her number? She is a red head." Kate raised her eyebrows and studied him.**

**He had noticed but he did not care. "She was? Maybe I should go look for her then."**

**He was teasing her she knew it. Not to mention the fact he had not even made a small move to go and look for this woman. "If you wish." She could tease just as well as he could.**

**She tried to hide it but he caught it in her words. "Now who is jealous eh?" The thought made him slightly pleased. "Didn't you see me throw the note away?"**

**Soon they were interrupted by student's mulling out of the doors. He grabbed her arm and pulled her aside before they were both knocked over. He took her to a corner of the building where there weren't many people close by. "I want to break rule twelve." He said in a whisper.**

**She smiled. "I like the thought of that."**

"**Oh." He raised an eyebrow at her feeling incredible happy but something caught his eye. He looked away and saw the Tony, Tim and Abby watching them. He shook his head no and staring at them daring them to interrupt. Abby took the hint and dragged them to a bench a little further away.**

**He heard a soft laughter and looked back at Kate.**

"**You know, they are going start talking about us now don't you?"**

**He leaned over and whispered in her hear. "I don't care. I am breaking my rule and I don't care who knows." This time he felt Kate shiver and he smiled as he withdrew from her. "Do you?"**

"**No." She paused for a moment. "This is not going to be a onetime thing is it?" She was hoping she was clear she did not want that.**

"**No. I've wanted you for a long time Kate and I am not letting you go now."**

**She nodded back feeling so much better than this morning. **

**He sighed but it was a happy one. "I want to make this work Kate."**

**She was really beaming now and she did not care who saw it. "So do I."**

**He leaned in and kissed her again knowing they could easily be seen. He did not care. Then he was sure he heard a squeal. **

**Kate withdrew and was wondering what she just had heard. It had sounded like Abby.**

**They both turned and saw Abby jumping up and down smiling widely while clapping her hands. Tony had his mouth open in shock and Tim had a small smile on his lips.**

**He returned his attention to Kate. "How does dinner tonight at my place sound?"**

**She nodded while brushing some lipstick off his lips. "I'd like that."**

**He loved her touch. "How about we make it a sleepover?"**

**She straightened herself and could barely contain herself for the evening to come. "I'm up for that."**

**He grinned as he offered her his arm and together they walked over to the others. **

**~The End~**


End file.
